In the Heat of the Moment
by splenduit
Summary: From sex scandals to cute accidents or simple interactions, their reactions were in the heat of the moment. Denzi Rated M for language and citrus situations.
1. The Truth Will Set You Free

**A/N:** So my Denzi obsession has gotten out of control and I've been driven to drabbles. These won't always be connected or rated/explicit for that matter. Some will be humorous others will be angsty. The format is similar to Therentyoupay's That One Night because I loved the way she did so. And so, I will be doing something similar, but not really. Enjoy! Reviews are always nice, of course.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not affiliated with Lost Girl or its creators.

**Muse:** TV on the Radio ; Wolf Like Me

**Rating:** T

* * *

**_In the heat of the moment..._**

_...Dyson lost his vocal filter._

A deep sigh grumbled from Dyson's chest, fingers tapping against the rough wood that made up the bar as he sat idly next to Hale. He watched Bo and Lauren from the corner of his eye as they chatted away with wide grins whenever staring into space grew a tad boring. He'd half-hoped (well maybe more than half) that Kenzi would've come along. It'd been a while since he'd seen her and as the days seemed to tick away he found himself missing the spunky woman.

Lately he'd been plagued with explicit dreams of the girl, squirming with need under him as his hands mapped out her small body. Nightly, the moans of her pleasure echoed in his ears and he woke with his wolf howling in his mind. He wasn't quite sure why his sexual appetite was becoming unbearable as of late or why it was all directed to Kenzi for that matter, but what he did know is that it started after he obtained his love back and howling at the moon wasn't enough to keep the wolf at bay.

"Are you even listening to me?" Blue eyes blinked as Dyson was brought back from his thoughts. Hale glared lightly at his partner before clicking his tongue with a shake of the head. "Man, see. I'm finally able to get away from all this damn Ash business and hang out with everyone but you're too busy thinkin' about—wait. What are you thinking about?" The siren grinned, eyes brows wiggling with interest.

Dyson frowned, his own eyes flickering to his drink before settling on his friend. "I'm just tired," he admitted. It wasn't a total lie. He was a bit tired, but more antsy than anything else. Where the hell was Kenzi? She never gave up the chance for free liquor. Even Trick had been surprised as he put the bottle he'd been saving for her aside once Bo told him she wouldn't be joining them.

The reigning Ash snorted, clearly unconvinced of the wolf's words. "Dyson, my man, I know you ain't trying to pull the wool over my eyes." Hale sighed, mischief shining through his eyes as he slid a drink Trick set down before the duo. The Blood King grinned knowingly, shooting a look at Hale that went unnoticed by Dyson. "It's true. I got nothing on my mind but the picture of my bed." And a naked Kenzi sprawled out in the middle of it, but that information was irrelevant to anyone who wasn't him.

With a smirk plastered on detective Hale's lips, he watched closely as his partner took the drink in one gulp. Bingo.

The effects were sudden. Dyson blinked several times as his vision blurred, his breathing became ragged and he lost his balance while he attempted to slide off the bar stool. "What the—," He groaned then, hand pressed over his stomach as the drink seemed to now course through his veins and pump with force against his skin. "What was that?"

Trick chucked with a sigh as he leaned his body weight on his elbows that rested on the bar. "It's an elixir called _Verum_," he stated, eyes meeting Hale's briefly before resting on Dyson's confused ones once more. "Trick…—," an uncomfortable pain began to sear through his body, causing the man to groan out once more as he also leaned into the bar. "Don't be a baby, man. It's not that bad. I tried it out for myself before we gave it to you."

By this time Bo and Lauren were standing beside them, worriment apparent on both faces. "What's going on?" Bo blinked; placing a hand on Dyson's flexing shoulders as another wave of nausea washed over him. Hale shrugged his shoulder; head tilting as he observed closely. "We spiked his drink with _Verum_."

The doctor couldn't help but chuckle at the poor man. "Why would you give him that?"

"Am I missing something? Anyone want to tell me what it is and why you're all amused by Dyson's apparent pain?" At least someone was on his side, he thought. Lauren smiled, pulling Bo beside her. The succubus was always lost when it came to the technical things of the Fae world and the doctor always found it so adorable. Delicate fingers wrapped around Bo's as she laughed softly. "It's the elixir of truth. When you drink it you're suddenly compelled to speak the truth of the things that weigh heaviest on your mind."

Bo squinted, eyes shifting from the group and then to Lauren. "So…why is he in pain?"

Hale patted his growling friend's back before grinning widely. "Because if you refuse to say the truth you start feeling nausea until you say it to the person the truth is about." All eyes were now on Dyson and he was suddenly aware of the growing urge to call Kenzi.

Oh shit.

* * *

Kenzi clenched her eyes tightly, mentally willing the phone on her nightstand to cease its incessant ringing. What time was it anyway? Ugh. Who cared? She just wanted to sleep. Her body was screaming at her to get some rest. It was the first time in days she was able to acquire some down time. Bo went off with her hot-pants doctor and even expected Kenzi to tag along, but for all that she wanted she just couldn't find the energy. So she smiled and made a quirky remark before making sluggish movements towards the bed. And now here she was, wide awake as the damn phone rang angrily.

"Sheesh! Does no one sleep in this town anymore?" She groaned, her arm stretching out lazily to grab onto the phone. With squinting eyes she brought the device to her face, losing any ounce of annoyance once she realized it'd been Dyson calling the entire time. Without a moment to lose she answered.

"What up D-man? What's the 911?" She tried her best not to sound worried, but given their past it was difficult to do so. The line was silent for a short moment, only able to hear the sounds of steady breathing on the other end. Kenzi was beginning to suspect that he'd butt dialed her—that jerk, especially considering that she could hear the chatter coming from the usual group at the Dal. "Alrighty then…I'm gonna hang up now, wolf man. My beauty sleep is—,"

"Kenzi, you're gorgeous," the voice breathed out a bit hesitant before the caller groaned. She blinked, brows knitting together in slight confusion. Either she was dreaming or this man was drunk. "Dyson are you—,"

"And I've had a few sexual dreams about you…more than a few, actually—dammit!" He growled out in frustration as Hale's familiar laughter boomed in the background only spurring on Kenzi's confusion. What the hell was going on? "Dude, what are you—high?" Her ears were ringing and she was fully aware of her face going up a few degrees in temperature. The way he was suddenly admitting to these dirty little secrets sparked a sudden need for Kenzi to both jump off the bed in triumph and crawl under a rock.

Had she heard him correctly? Did he really say he was having freaky dreams about her? That was definitely her night's ego booster. "Uh…," she was sure he could practically hear the girl's smug smile through the phone as she found the right words to respond with. "I don't blame you, D. I'm pretty good under the sheets." It was such a Kenzi reaction and it was necessary to hide the fact that she was doing a victory dance on the inside.

"You're not helping, Kenz," Dyson sighed, his fingers clamping tighter around his phone. He shot glares at the group, cursing them silently a million times over. He was going to kill them, every last one of them. But right now all he could focus on were Kenzi's words. Just how good was she?

"I miss you with such force that I don't know how I'm still breathing, but I know that if you were standing in front of me we'd be playing out all of those dreams. I'd take you all night, Kenzi. I don't even think I'd let you rest—my wolf wouldn't let me even if I wanted to." He failed to notice the wide-eyes surrounding him as he continued, his breathing growing ragged just as Kenzi's had. She knelt at the edge of the bed, thighs pressed together as her mind ran wild with images.

She had no clue why he was telling her this, but holy fae, she did not mind it one bit. Her fingers dug into the sheets as she suppressed a whimper. Dammit wolf-man. This was not cool. "Dyson," she breathed out, unintentionally sounding alluring. Kenzi didn't even know how to do alluring. She was just sassy Kenz, but Dyson sure as hell found it alluring and desirable—the way his name rolled off her tongue. He vaguely wondered what else she could do with her tong—when would this damned thing wear off?

"Kenzi, my wolf is howling," he paced the bar, ignoring the snorts and laughs behind him. Bastards.

What the hell was she supposed to do about it? She thought. "Well D-man…would a cold shower help spruce you up—I mean down?" She was making matters worse, but what was she to say? _Hey, come over and let me rock your world. _Yeah, no.

"No. The only thing that's going to help is you on my bed and me sliding my tongue down your thigh, biting your skin and tasting every inch of you." Oh dear.

He shot one last glare at the Dal gang before storming off into his car. The magnitude of libido was intolerable and he was now determined to subside it—properly. Kenzi remained silent and his acute hearing could pick up on her breathing. She wanted it just as he did and he groaned again at the thought of her aroused scent filling his nose to a brim. "I'm coming over," he said gruffly as he became painfully aware of pressure his jeans were causing.

It was inevitable—what she said next. It came out like word vomit and before she could stop it she breathed out, "then hurry up, wolf man. I'll give you something to howl about."


	2. Pants on Fire

**A/U:** I'm actually very excited about these drabbles, guys! I'm also very excited to know you're all enjoying it too. If any of you have an idea for a drabble feel free to let me know and I'll attempt to incorporate it as best I can. Thanks again for reading & reviewing. And excuse the typos. Sometimes my eyes miss them. ;A;

**Disclaimer:** I'm not affiliated with Lost Girl or its creators.

**Muse:** Carlos Santana featuring Rob Thomas ; Smooth

**Rating:** T

**Place in time:** Takes place right after chapter one; _The Truth Will Set You Free_

* * *

_**In the heat of the moment…**_

…Kenzi had a wardrobe malfunction

"The world should honor me. I should have a medal of bravery hanging around my awesome neck." Kenzi grinned, legs crossed under her as she gripped the controller tightly in her hand. The sounds of smashing metal boomed through the shabby walls causing the succubus to frown, plopping herself next to her friend. "Kenz…" Fingers began to stroke her temples in an effort to cease the pain. "Oh no. Don't you dare, woman. I'm determined to beat Hale's score." Her pink tongue darted out, pressing against the corner of her mouth as she concentrated.

"You can finish that later. We have business to attend to at the Dal." Without another word Bo clicked off the television, earning a groan of disapproval. "What the fae, Bo? I was saving the world from robot strippers! The world needs me!" She cried with an exasperated tone, arms waving frantically above her small frame to show the measure of urgency. It only caused Bo to laugh with a shake of her head as she pulled the younger girl off the couch. "Doesn't that thing auto-save? The world will live to see another day, robot strippers and all. Now let's go."

The car ride was unbearable. Kenzi grimaced, hand pressed dramatically onto her forehead while she sunk further into the leather seat. "It's so hot. Who the hell turned up the oven? Why are we not riding in a car with a working air condition?"

"Suck it up, sister. It's just a little heat…a little, sticky heat," Bo soon matched Kenzi's scowl as the heat began to affect her as well.

The human girl scoffed, sticking her head out of the window with a sigh of satisfaction passing through her lips. Fingers snapped as a light bulb went on in Kenzi's head. She turned to the woman beside her with bright questioning eyes. "Do you think wolf-boy sticks his head outta the window when he goes on car rides?" Laughter racked through both their bodies at the mental image. She'd have to remember to as Dyson that as soon as they got to the Dal…that was if she could even look the man in the eye long enough not to blush.

Stupid dream. Kenzi practically woke up moaning from that vivid dream of hers. She was highly disappointed that Dyson hadn't actually ingested an elixir of truth that caused him to admit all the sexy-time dreams he had of her. But a girl could dream, right? And boy did she dream. What did a girl have to do around here to get a little action in her bedroom? Besides the whole being a succubus thing, she wondered, fingers toying with the hem of her jean shorts.

Whatever. She wasn't bitter or jealous of Bo…she was just really, really _heated._

* * *

Dyson snorted in amusement, elbow propped up against the bar as he watched Hale talk up some chick who was obviously not impressed. His eyes scanned the area, occasionally sniffing around for anything familiar scents. He couldn't help but sough out lightly. The tavern was cool and refreshing as opposed to the blistering heat that had decided to blanket over the area. The wolf couldn't remember the last time he'd been so hot. He was almost tempted to tear his clothes off and run around in the forest before jumping into the nearest lake.

Actually…now that the thought emerged once more he made a mental note of doing just that when he got the chance.

The rustling of Trick running around behind the counter spurred Dyson from his thoughts. Curious eyes glanced in the retired king's direction, waiting for any indication of what was going on. "Are you in trouble, my friend?" Trick merely spared him a short glance before his pacing began once more. "Trick?"

"My Geancanach is missing. The thing escaped her jar." Dyson blinked—he hadn't seen a fire pixie in ages, at least not since he'd been roaming around in Ireland; mischievous little things. He could understand why his friend was shook up. Their eyes snapped to the flickering light bulb at the corner of the room, the small pixie making a brief appearance before vanishing into thin air once more. Trick muttered profanities under his breath, earning a bemused chuckle from Dyson.

The girls made their way through the entrance, sighing out in relief as the cool air of the bar hit their flushed faces. Dyson's eyes immediately rested on Kenzi's face and he couldn't fight off the smile that tugged on the corners of his lips at the sight of her. It seemed to be his reaction to even the thought of her lately.

"Well hello there, lil' mama. How are you doin', pretty young thing?" Hale wrapped a playful arm around Kenzi's shoulder, walking her to the bar and igniting a spark of jealousy in the wolf. "Woah there, siren—what's with you all up in my grill?" With the same playful antics she pushed the man away lightly while plopping on the stool beside Dyson, much to his inner satisfaction.

"Human," he greeted her, head tilting to the side, earning a joking glare. "Scooby-doo," she grinned, poking his stomach right before his fingers clenched around the source of poking, giving it a light squeeze just as he let it go. "Very funny," Dyson chuckled while Kenzi shrugged her shoulders. "It's a gift."

"Trick, what's the emergency?" Bo inquired, fingers drumming against the bar. The group turned to the flustered-looking man as he huffed in annoyance. "I can't find that damn Geancanach!" Bo and Kenzi blinked in unison, looking to Dyson for an explanation which he provided. "It's a pixie that originates from Ireland. Their element is fire, they're mischievous little things. Sometimes they light flickering lights or setting off small fires."

"I see…," the succubus sighed, disappointed that the mission Trick had called her about turned out to be a less-than exciting task of hide-and-seek. "So where do you want us to start looking, Trickster? You got any spicy salsa to lure this little fire ball or…," Hale shot her an incredulous look. "Salsa? Really?"

* * *

Three hours. The team had searched three long hours and could not find the thing. How hard was it to find a pixie? Very hard apparently. Kenzi grunted, shoving a random chair as she searched the area for the fifth time. Dyson couldn't help but notice the girl's impatience as he walked over to her. "Problem?" She glared at the sudden flickering light bulb before them as she dashed towards it in hopes of catching the sucker. "Nope. Everything's just peachy, D-man."

He watched in amusement, arms crossed over his chest as she let out a cry of frustration, fingers tangling in her locks just as she missed the pixie by a heartbeat. "I'm going to blow you away with a fire extinguisher when I get my hands on you, you little—ah!" She shrieked at the feel of her shorts growing increasingly hot. Dyson's eyebrows furrowed together in worry as he moved in closer to the girl; she jumped about, arms waving around. "Hot! It's hot! Oh mama!"

The wolf watched with wide eyes and a hanging jaw as Kenzi's jean shorts incinerated before them, falling to a pool of ash around her feet. The pixie then appeared, reeling in laughter on the wooden table next to them. Thinking quickly, Dyson grabbed a cup and slammed it over the pixie, trapping it safely. His eyes flickered back to the girl, show imminent on her face. "Stop staring and help me!"

Indigo was definitely her color, he noted before shaking his head in an effort to rid his mind of the dirty thoughts. Kenzi stood clad in her lace panties, eyes darting in every direction as she tried her best to cover up what she could. Dyson ripped his shirt off and flung it over her petite frame, sighing out in relief as it hung on her like a dress.

Her palms slapped over her face in agony. Oh the humanity! Was this karma for all those sexy dreams of Dyson? She didn't have time to wallow in self-pity for no sooner that Dyson had flung his shirt over her (that smelled fantastic), had he wrapped a protective arm around her, pulling her close as they made a dash for the door. He made sure to shoot glares at every last gaping guy whose scents grew aroused.

Trick caught sight of them and frowned. "Where are you two going? What about the pixie?"

"It's on the table under a cup. Kenzi and I have to go…her shorts caught on fire." That sounded more ridiculous than it should have and Dyson probably shouldn't have laughed, but as it boomed through his chest he couldn't help but note the cute shade of pink that now tinted Kenzi's face. "I'm going to kill you, dog."

"You're welcome, Kenz." He didn't fail to notice how perfectly she seemed to mold against his frame.


	3. Butterflies & Burgers

A/N: I'm in a sappy mood so you all get sap. As for the citrus, fret not! It'll be here when it gets here! Thanks for all the subs and reviews; makes me all gooey inside. Heh.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not affiliated with Lost Girl or its creators.

**Muse:** Lee Hi ; Special

**Rating:** K

**Place in time: **Takes place a few weeks after _Pants on Fire_

* * *

_**In the heat of the moment…**_

…_Dyson felt like a teenager again. _

Tired eyes skimmed aimlessly around the office before resting on the window. Dyson watched in silence as the rain drops clattered against the glass pane, leaving intricate patterns in their wake. It was long into the evening and everyone had slowly called it a day, heading off to their lives outside of the police station—everyone but Dyson. He was still swamped with work that'd piled up as the days progressed. Hale offered to help him but the wolf smiled and denied him politely, saying that he preferred to get it done on his own. For all intents in purposes he could've just finished it tomorrow, but the thought of having to walk into an empty apartment seemed to trouble him, especially on his rainy night.

His stomach growled in protest, obstructing his current train of thought before he glanced down, the pads of his hand patting down his clothed skin in a feeble attempt to cease the hunger. It seemed that apart from loneliness, the rain had a knack for making him lazy. There was always take-out? He shook his head, taking hold of the pen he'd been using as he began jotting down notes of his current case. Ordering take-out for one would only further deepen his loneliness. A few more hours without food wouldn't hurt him, and he continued to repeat it mentally as his wolf's growl vibrated through his skull.

Whatever the case, he was doing just fine until his nose caught a whiff of a sudden smell. His mouth began to water as the scent filled his nose to a brim. Dyson spun around in his chair just as the door opened, revealing a very wet Kenzi. She smiled sheepishly as her tiny arm lifted a plastic bag, the source of his incapability of concentration.

"Hey, D-man. Thought I'd stop by. Hale told us you were still working when he stopped by the Dal. I figured I'd bring you some grub." She shook her frame in a sad attempt to dry herself while setting the food down on his desk. Dyson watched curiously, a thankful smile painting his lips vividly before he reached to take her coat. "You didn't have to do that, Kenz. Look at you, you're all wet." She shrugged nonchalantly, fingers moving to pull her hair up in a loose bun and the wolf was rendered breathless then. Her pale neck was now accentuated with the lack of hair covering it. She busied herself with the food, placing all the bag's contents in full view, but for all he'd been wafting about in the smell a few seconds before hand, all he could focus on was the fact that she was standing before him taking the time to do this for him and it filled him with something he couldn't quite lay his finger on, but when she looked up and grinned, assuring him that it would be the best burger and fries he'd ever have, Dyson knew he could get used to this current moment in time.

He took a seat on his chair, just as Kenzi had prompted, and held his breath as the food was gently pushed in his direction, napkin and drink soon following. He inhaled deeply, eyes closed as the fae savored the smell before he looked at Kenzi again. "Thank you. Really."

"Don't sweat it, wolf-man. I had a feeling you were overworking yourself and I felt like taking a walk anyway." She had a feeling. Those words stood out the most to him. Did she worry over him as much as he did of her? Apparently so.

He didn't have time to further reason with this thought for no sooner that she'd set the food down had she began taking hold of her coat. Dyson lifted himself with impressive speed, hands grasping hers before she could put her wet article of clothes back on. His eyes bore into hers and they both gazed at each other for a long moment, content with the comfortable silence had settled between then. Unconsciously his thumb began to rub gently against her skin, sending goose bumps coursing through the human's anatomy. It was frightening how quickly her body reacted to him.

"Stay," he finally breathed out tenderly. He hadn't meant for it to sound so pleading, but the thought of her leaving him alone didn't sit well with him—it was confusing. Then again, his current feelings for Kenzi were anything _but _clear. Normally Kenzi would have made a remark and they would've laughed lightly, but the tone of his voice seemed to melt her to mush and so she nodded, smiling just as softly as his hushed tone sounded.

They sat side-by-side, sharing the burger that she'd brought, smiling to themselves when their fingers would brush, or their thighs would accidentally touch—all the movements of coy lovers, yet here they were, two friends sharing a meal but yearning something more.


	4. The Crazy Things We Do

** A/N:** Apologies for the lack of updates. I lost my plot bunny for a bit. I must warn you, there are adult themes in this chapter. Discretion is advised. Thank for for all the comments & subs! Please continue to enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I am not affiliated with Lost Girl or its creators.

**Muse:** Tunnel Vision ; Justin Timberlake

**Rating:** M

**Place in time**: Weeks after Butterflies & Burgers

* * *

**_In the heat of the moment…_**

…Dyson got tunnel vision.

The club was loud and full of sweating bodies. Various scents filled Dyson's senses to a brim as he walked through the crowds, the change of his typical scenery not sitting so well with him. "Aye man, I didn't really think you were gonna come along," Hale grinned cheekily at the wolf who in turn rolled his eyes. "Sitting at home didn't seem like much fun." Especially since Kenzi wouldn't be at the Dal tonight, he added mentally.

The music thudded against his chest as they finally reached the bar and Dyson wondered if he'd grow partially deaf by the end of the night. "Now these honeys, these are the type I wanna get in my bed. You know, I don't usually go for non-faes, but damn." Pearly white teeth sunk onto Hale's bottom lip, eyes narrowing at a particularly pretty blonde at the other end of the bar. The siren excused himself momentarily, hands practically rubbing together in anticipation as he took cool strides towards the lady in waiting.

The wolf scoffed, inhaling a shot of whiskey while he scanned the area with a bored expression embedded on his features. He was almost considering calling it an early night after all—finding no desire to mingle with people he didn't know nor cared to. Standing up, he'd been on the verge of doing just that when he smelled_ her_. Inner wolf howling, his eyes narrowed as his head turned in every which way direction. It was unmistakable, her scent. That delicious smell was imprinted in his being and he forced himself to remain calm while he looked for her. Setting the glass onto the bar's marble surface, he walked directly into the mass of dancing bodies, never once losing her scent amongst the crowd.

A moan vibrated against his ears and he growled with a matching glare on his eyes. A moan of pleasure that was not caused by him was unwelcome. He'd break the guy's neck if he found her being touched by someone else. Before he could lose his temper he saw her. Standing in an ocean of swaying bodies, hips moving with tantalizing ease to the music's beat. How unlike her, to be dancing in a club that he would have thought she'd avoid. But she was there, standing before him in one of her trademark school girl skirts and ripped stockings, heels bringing her short stature up a bit higher. He stepped closer; eyes trained solely her while she danced their surroundings into a haze. Somehow the music faded, the people grew blurry and she stood out perfectly for him to see.

Silently he took hold of her forearm and pulled her to him, earning a gasp of shock. Electric-blue eyes fluttered open to stare up at him. How delicious did the blush that crept along her lightly freckled skin look, he thought before his arm snaked against her waist, pulling her lush against his frame. It was like she knew what he was thinking, the things he wanted to do, uncaring of the audience that would have a front seat, uncaring that he'd so desperately be willing to come undone by a little human such as her. She was Eve, holding the apple of sin and seduction and he so desperately wanted to sink his teeth into it—into her.

His lips trailed lightly over her jaw, slowly making their way to her ear, where he whispered immoral words to the woman right before he nibbled her lobe causing a shudder to pass through her. Kenzi's eyes fluttered closed, dainty fingers gripping his clothed biceps to steady herself. How had she ever ended up in his arms? One minute she'd been dancing with some cutie, hoping she could maybe get a lay in (a girl had her needs and she was _very, _very needy) and the next she'd been pulled by a familiar pair of arms. She delved in their possessiveness as Dyson pressed her to him. Her knees buckled as he continued his ministrations on her ear, his roaming hands only intensifying the burning desire that bubbled in her belly and sent liquid fire through her veins.

Before she knew it, she'd been pushed against a secluded wall, drunks too busy mingling and dancing to notice a thing. He pressed their hips together, his hands holding her ample backside in place as he began to grind against her. She moaned, heat rushing to her nether region, arms wrapping against his neck while his lips connected to the pulse on the nape of her neck, teeth lightly nipping the area. How could he make her feel such pleasure so easily? She was like a blushing virgin, easily pleased and manipulated to buck and groan in every which way he pleased.

"Tell me you like it," his voice was gruff against her neck as his tongue dipped out to ease the light pain from his bites. For all she tried, she couldn't find her voice, choosing instead to rack her nails down his chest between them while they reached their true destination—his buckle. Chuckling, Dyson pulled her hands away, kissing her wrists before wrapping them around his neck once more. His fingers trailed invisible patterns against her skin as they slowly travelled down the valley of her breasts before reaching her thighs. Slowly he brought his hand under her skirt and rubbed her slowly over her panties, eliciting a moan from the girl. It was music to his ears and he found he had to steady himself lest he lose his senses and do something to reveal her modesty right then and there. Ragged breathes passed between both their lips, foreheads pressed together as he pushed the hindering barrier to the side. His finger prodded slowly along her nether lips, the feel of her dampness causing a growl of approval to ring in her ears.

"That's it, Kenz, let yourself go for me," he whispered softly just as he pushed a finger into her—a moan coming out of her soon after. She gripped him with all her might, knowing she wouldn't last, not when he began pushing in a slow, rhythmic pace, curing inward while he pumped. Before long he added another finer and increased his movements, the pad of his thumb brushing against her clit to drive her closer to the edge. "Dyson I—," she parted her lips as her hips bucked against his hands, knuckles turning white from the sheer force of her grip on his jacket. Yes, this was exactly what she knew he'd feel like—exactly how she knew he'd make her feel. An explosion of ecstasy burst through her when he bit her neck lightly and pressed down on her clit. She cried out his name and rode her orgasm out. Her knees turned lax and she was grateful Dyson wrapped an arm around her to pull her up. He chucked against her neck before placing butterfly kisses on her skin.

"I'm beginning to like the way you make me lose control, Kenzi."

"Me too, wolf man. Me too."


End file.
